Saving Marissa Not So Privately
Oh crap we should probably go rescue Marissa... Premise In the last episode of TF2005 MUSH, the Decepticons conquered the EDC's Ramstein Air Base. Yay! Boo! Most of the EDC personnel on base were able to escape thanks to a timely call by Colonel Marissa Faireborn but some were still captured. Colonel Faireborn, too, was apprehended by the Decepticons. Since their mission leader, Ramjet, did not believe her to have any significant intelligence for him he decided to send her and her friends into space. Aboard the Rocketship Blast Off. It featured a Kelly McCartey cover of a Daniel Johnston song. it was pretty awesome for the Decepticons but completely terrible for everyone else. Progress to Now Many have asked, "Where is Colonel Faireborn and the rest of the EDC POWs?" Some have tried to answer this question but did not realize that it was public knowledge that Marissa was sent into space. Here is a brief summary of what has happened: 1. Ultra Magnus believed Marissa was in decent proximity to Earth and he tried to bargain for her freedom in exchange for his captivity. It did not work. 2. Some Autobots investigated Ramstein following the Decepticon retreat from it. They discovered that Decepticons are terrible tenants. A great deal of mess was left on the grounds of Ramstein -- most of it being the broken parts of remaining vehicles left behind by the EDC. There were also a few loose energon cubes and a drum of Mixmaster's Olde Timey Hi-Grade. However no clues regarding to what has happened to Marissa Faireborn. Solution The Decepticons are terrible tenants and also awful at underestimating humanity. They did not think to strip Marissa of her emergency locator beacon on her uniform. Turning it on will reveal she is... in space! (duh) But sufficient triangulation will reveal she is actually in the Midoran Asteroid Field on the artificial planetoid Brandt. Autobot Intelligence suggests that the Decepticons have a slave colony there -- consisting mostly of Junkions -- who they've forced into extracting precious minerals from the asteroids. Details about this will be distributed through the appropriate channels ICly. Set-Up Saving Marissa Not So Privately is set to run on Monday (7/1/09) at 7:00 PM EST. It is open to whomever wants to attend. No, seriously. There is a very good chance that the presence of Team Good to this scene will overpower or exceed the response of Team Bad. There is also a concern that since this is a slave planetoid that we have not really cared about prior to now that it may not be appropriate for certain Decepticons to appear at this scene. The easiest way around this is to provide the option of "flipping" to interested parties of Team Good. In other words -- show up to the scene and @emit an NPC to help out Team Bad! We are all in this roleplaying community together. You can just switch to your mode2 (as appropriate), rename it to something else, and participate in whatever fashion you feel comfortable with. Some suggestions for "Bad Guy" NPCs appropriate to this scene: #Skuxxoid Slave-Drivers: Skuxxoids were the reptile/snake-men mercenaries in Season 3. They have a squeaky voice and will work for anyone if you pay them enough! #Junkion Capos: oh no! Some of the Junkion slaves have begun sympathizing with their captors in order to procure favors in making their life easier. They are armed and dangerous! #Decepticon troopers: generic Seekers, Sweeps, recolored knockoffs and everywhere in between! Feel free to have your NPC killed off! Or not killed off, if you find playing one of these characters is completely interesting to you and you wish to apply for it as a full-time original character. If you are using the coded system please do not claim that your NPC possesses abilities or powers that you do not have on your character !profile. This is just to keep things fair. While we ask for volunteers to help out the running of the scene, please consider it. If there are too many people on one side and it is too excessive then we will have to deny service to some in order to get the scene completed. No, money down! A playing area within the Midoran Asteroid Field will be provided by the time of the scene start. Questions/comments/smoked fishes should be sent to Ramjet. Questions Foxfire asks: And what about the rest of the captives? We gonna rescue them, too? :P Ramjet sez: Yes you should definitely do that or else the universe will be sad that you saved one against the needs of the many. :(